


Admirable

by LarryDidTheDo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modeling, cello boy, denying sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDidTheDo/pseuds/LarryDidTheDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is a college frat boy like everybody else. Except in the magazines he looks into, there's not girls, but boys in underwear. He doesn't have so many friends and sometimes his cello is all he has. But, what happens if he gets in contact with his favourite model? Somehow, Alec is just... different. God knows how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirable

Chapter Concept Is Currently Thought Of


End file.
